The Flipside
by UhhICanExplain
Summary: Team JNPR takes a boat towards their next mission, but a short trip can become agonizingly long once your stomach starts churning.


**/u/PartFootball told me I should contribute more to the /r/RWBY subreddit, so I said, hell, why not? This is my submission for the January MonCon as well as my first fanfic. Like, ever. So don't hesitate to give me shit if it's bad. In fact I'm counting on it. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"You know, I can't say I saw this one coming."<p>

"Laugh it up, Arc."

The warm mid-March morning found Team JNPR on its way to their next assigned mission located in a bustling village off the western coast of Vale. The village was way too close to the city of Vale for there to be a direct airship route in between, so JNPR had settled on taking a ferry along the western coast to the village. All went seemingly well before the current situation arose – with Pyrrha unceremoniously heaving over the side of the boat and Jaune propped on the railing next to her, concerned as well as admittedly a little bit amused.

Jaune peered over the side of the boat. "Oh, what is that I see? Are those chunks of Pumpkin Pete's? Oh man, wait til the fans hear that their oh-so-perfect champion Pyrrha Nikos indulges in hypocrisy!" said Jaune with a wide grin.

Pyrrha gave with Jaune a withering glare, which seemed rather ironic, given her own withering condition.

Not giving up the chance to gloat for once, Jaune continued: "I do have to say, I really think the green in your face really accentuates your eyes-"

"Keep running your mouth and you'll be swimming in Pumpkin Pete's."

"And just who's gonna be throwing me overboard? You? You look a little busy right now."

"Then I guess once we're done here I'll just train you into next week."

Jaune shivered at the thought. "Well, considering just how much teasing I can get in while I can, it might actually be worth it."

Pyrrha halfheartedly chuckled before hurling once more into the ocean. "Ugh, I think that's the last of that."

"You sure about that?"

"Oh please, Jaune. I think I'd know when my stomach is completely empt- **hurk**!"

"Yep. That's what I thought. C'mon, Pyrrha, I've got experience with these types of situations. I know these things."

Pyrrha groaned as she slid down the railing of the boat into a semi comfortable sitting position. Or as comfortable as she could be. "That's a terrible ordeal to have to go through. If this is how you feel on an airship, then I sympathize completely."

Jaune laughed as he sat down next to her and handed her a water bottle. "Well I'm glad you decided to stoop down to my level to understand the plight of the common man."

"You know, I seriously _am_ going to kill you," muttered Pyrrha, a small smirk playing on her lips. "I guess this is just what I get for eating unhealthily for once."

"That can't be right. Nora and I had a bowlful, too, and I think we're doing okay. I mean, at least better than you," said Jaune as his partner rinsed her mouth with the water.

"Maybe it was food poisoning? Or maybe the milk was bad?"

"I'm still thoroughly convinced that it's because you don't do so well on boats."

"Nah."

"Didn't you say this was your first time on a boat?"

"That doesn't prove anything."

Jaune snickered. "You're starting to sound an awful lot like me." He frowned. "How have you never been on a boat before? I'd imagine every kid's been on at least one boat in their childhood."

Pyrrha gave him a sad smile. "You know I wasn't like every kid, right? My childhood was… a bit busy. I didn't get to _have_ a childhood, honestly."

Jaune nodded, remembering how much contempt she regarded her pedestal status with. "Well, I suppose if puking off the side of a boat is what you missed, I don't think you missed too much."

"You're so helpful." Pyrrha's sarcasm was not lost on the boy.

"I try my best."

The two sat in silence for a while, enjoying each other's company. Both of them sneaked looks at the other, occasionally making eye contact and laughing it off awkwardly, but neither able to come up with anything to say.

Finally, Pyrrha grumbled, "I'm pretty sure I have absolutely nothing left to vomit, but I still feel like all hell." She inched closer to the boy and gently laid her head on his shoulder.

Chuckling, Jaune reached his hands upwards and started massaging her head. "Who knew that the guy who gets sick on planes would get partnered with the girl who gets sick on boats? We're quite the odd pair, aren't we?" and before he could think it through, added, "It's like we were made for each other."

"You really think so?" murmured Pyrrha.

"W-well, I mean… sure, why not? Not to be too forward or anything. O-or wishy-washy! I mean… yeah. I think so."

The girl snuggled in closer. "Then why haven't you asked me out yet?"

Jaune sighed. He'd been kind of dreading the question in… well, question.

"Well, you know, ever since the dance, the Vytal Tournament started, and between that and midterms and training, we just haven't had time to just, well, hang out."

"Those sound an awful lot like excuses, Jaune Arc, and you know it."

"Yeah I do. You have to admit, I'm pretty good at coming up with them, right?"

She giggled weakly in his chest. "Nah."

Jaune moved one of his hands from Pyrrha's head to her back, which now faced away from him, and started rubbing. "I guess… I guess I'm just scared." This elicited a snort from the girl.

"Are you calling me scary? I'm a bit insulted, so thanks," she said irritably, although there was no venom in her voice.

Jaune stuttered, "N-no, it's not like that! It's just… it's just that you're very important to me. Super important. Like, almost as much family, but not quite. Because, y'know, you're kinda obligated to hold family more important due to societal norms and whatnot-"

Pyrrha reached a hand up and lightly slapped her partner on the cheek. "Get to the point, jackass."

Jaune took a deep breath and continued. "Well, since you're so important to me, if we started dating… it would… well… I guess what I'm trying to say is… I really don't want to fuck this up."

Pyrrha lifted her head up to face Jaune. She was so close to him that their noses were almost touching, and it made Jaune's breath stop. He looked deep into her emerald eyes, which, despite her sickly state, shown as bright as ever. She opened her mouth to speak, and he prepared his ears to hear whatever encouraging words that she always happened to have for him-

"You're an idiot."

Jaune blinked. "Uh. What?"

The girl rested her head back her partner's shoulder. "I suppose you already knew that though. And I suppose I should've expected it as well."

Jaune sulked. "How is _that_ supposed to make me feel better?"

Pyrrha shifted her head so that she could see him while keeping her head firmly planted on his shoulder. "You're overthinking it, Jaune. You never give yourself enough credit." She smiled. "It's funny, though. I suppose that's why you're such a good tactician. But you don't have to strategize a relationship. Just do what feels right."

Jaune glanced down at his partner, hands still working her back and shoulders. "I don't know. My gut's never gotten me into great places. And what if I do what I think feels right… but it's not?"

"Jaune. What do I keep telling you?" She leaned herself back up against him with effort. "You can't get it wrong if it's the truth."

The girl looked him straight in the eye and gave him a warm (albeit feeble) smile. "You're a really great person. The most amazing guy that a girl could have. And you've got a heart bigger than anybody I've ever known. Trust me on this one; you're not going to, like you say it, fuck this up."

Jaune soaked up Pyrrha's words, breathed deeply, and then gave her the grin that he knew she loved. He returned Pyrrha's loving gaze, and they each drank the other up with their eyes. After a minute or so, Jaune laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "So, after we're done here… do you wanna go out sometime? Maybe this weekend? Preferably not on a boat or a plane."

Pyrrha laughed softly and felt the heat rise to her face – followed by something else less pleasant rising. Jaune watched as his partner's expression changed from warm and blissful to wide-eyed and panicked. She managed to whimper, "Ask me later," before abruptly shooting to her feet, leaning over the railing, and upchucking once more into the world's toilet.

Jaune sighed as he got up and continued to rub her back. "So much for 'nothing left to vomit.'"

"Yo landlubbers!" Jaune looked over his shoulder to see Nora waving from doorway to the ferry's indoor space. "The captain says we'll be there in five minutes!"

"Oh thank God!" gasped Pyrrha between hurling. "I'm never going to get on a boat again if I survive this!"

Jaune gave her a smirk. "You know we have to ride a ferry to get back to Vale, right?"

The only response he received was a middle finger.


End file.
